


Las cosas y sus maneras de ser

by Ficcionista



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Depression, Friendship, M/M, Rape, Romance, Self Confidence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficcionista/pseuds/Ficcionista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si hay una cosa más terrible que una situación difícil, es ser completamente consciente de ella. Shinji huyo de casa, 2 años después deberá volver enfrentar sus temores</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1 - Mi vida

 Follow/FavLas cosas y sus maneras de ser   
By: Rarifica    
Si hay una cosa más terrible que una situación difícil, es ser completamente consciente de ella. Shinji huyo de casa, 2 años despues debera volver enfrentar sus temores  
Rated: Fiction K - Spanish - Romance/Angst - Shinji I., Kaworu N. - Chapters: 7 - Words: 13,740 - Reviews: 4 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 1 - Updated: Jul 15, 2013 - Published: Sep 9, 2009 - id: 5366016 

+ -      
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 7 Next >

 

Las cosas y su manera de ser

Capitulo 1 – MI vida

Era una pequeña plaza, Se encontraba vacía, era día de semana, por lo que a los niños los padres no les permitían pasar, estaba atardeciendo, pero también era verano, no había justificantes, pero la plaza estaba vacía, sólo debajo de un resbalín dos niños jugaban

\- Esta listo- Dijo uno, alzando en su mano un papel de manera triunfal

\- aajj, aun no termino el mio – decía el otro afanado en su trabajo mientras le daba la espalda- ¡Termine!

\- te tardas tanto- le dijo fastidiado

\- ya ya, ¡Hey! ¿por que tiene forma de barco?

\- aa pensé que seria más significativo, puedes darle forma al tuyo también

\- a no, lo dejo así, no se hacer ninguna

\- oye, pero yo te hice un barco

\- hacer figuras no era el asunto, además ya te dije que no se hacer ninguna

\- aajj, dame aca- dijo arrebatándole el papel- listo- dijo extendiéndolo como quien muestra una obra de arte

\- ¿te gustan los aviones cierto?-dijo recibiéndolo

\- me gustaría manejar algo

\- podrías ser chofer de bus, o ..de tren,

\- puff, no es lo mismo

\- ya...- dijo acomodando el avión- ¿ que hacemos ahora?

-mm, intercambiamos-

\- uu ok- Intercambiaron las figuras de papel sin mucha ceremonia

\- ¿ ya estamos casados?

\- aa espera- se inclino hacia delante y deposito un besito en su boca- ahora si estamos casados

\- bien- dijo riendo sonrojado

Año 2015

\- ¡Shinji! Vamos, ya se acabo tu descanso

\- ¿a?- dijo levantando la cabeza. - Cierto, lo siento estaba en otro lado –

\- bien, bien, puedes divagar todo lo que quieras mas tarde, ahora hay mesas que atender, y creo que hoy habrá buenas propinas – Se puso de pie alentado por esas palabras. Era mejor centrarse en su presente, cosa que le era prácticamente imposible, solía estar pensando demasiado, en fin, mientras ganara dinero.

Estaba en esa ciudad hace casi dos años, dos extraños años. Solía tener sentimientos contradictorios con respecto a su estadía en ella, como menciono antes, se craneaba demasiado y terminaba pensando mucha tontería. Si hay una cosa más terrible que una situación difícil, es ser completamente consciente de ella, cuando niño no importaba, ahora...ahora dolía. Había huido de casa, obviamente por que no quería estar en ella, no fue un simple, huir a la casa de una tía un viernes, donde tus padres te van a buscar y te llevan de vuelta al hogar ese mismo domingo. No, el huyo lejos, de verdad se fue, realmente quería alejarse, pero aun así dolía que no hubiera nadie buscándolo o preocupado por él, se preguntaba que tan diferente seria si su madre hubiera estado viva......

Decían por ahí que los hubiera no existen, y tenían tanta razón en promulgar algo así, los hubiera apestan, los hubiera duelen por que uno nunca piensa en hubiera a menos que algo te tuviera insatisfecho en tu es

\- ¿Les atienden?

\- no, queremos ver la carta

-se las traigo de inmediato – Este era su trabajo de medio tiempo, no podías conseguir mucho si eras tan joven, no te contrataban por distintas razones, una vez pasada esa brecha, es decir mintiendo, no era muy difícil encontrar algo cómodo, el tomaba medio tiempo, hacia turnos de tarde y lo compensaba siendo que sacaba la basura, la paga no era grandiosa pero le servía para pagar su habitación. Ese era su gasto fijo e inaplazable. Los sábados y domingos por la mañana trabajaba de empaquetador en un supermercado y con ese dinero extra y nada regular ni seguro compraba cosas extras como algún muy esporádico par de zapatos, algún abrigo, ahorraba para eso.

Era muy cuidadoso de sus gastos, después de todo era alguien independiente, le tomo tiempo percatarse de eso. Cuándo huyo del internado simplemente fue una serie de cosas que le explotaron en la cara y se marcho, ni siquiera fue un arrebato, lo planeo, con una semana de anticipación, planeo irse, pero no planeo lo que vendría después, tomo un tren muy lejos, luego un bus, y luego una micro simplemente tenia en la mente viajar, las dos primeras 2 noches las durmió en un cine, y comió bien, la tercera se deprimió, se dio cuenta de su estupidez y en su soledad pensó en todo lo terrible y no pudo apartarlo de su mente, a la mitad de su almuerzo ( un sandwish comprado en un puesto de la calle) se le atasco y ya no pudo seguir comiendo, esa noche no durmió, la paso echado en el banco de un parque del cual unos guardias lo corrieron dos veces antes de sentir pena y dejarlo entrar en un ajero de banco para que no pasara frío, eso sólo lo hizo sentir más patético, y aunque agradecido siguió sin dormir, el quinto día subió un cerro, era turístico pero era un día de semana muy temprano así que no había nadie, llego al mirador y miro, miro hacia abajo y constato que efectivamente moriría si "caía" de ahí. Lo medito y se acerco un poco más, podría mandarle una carta a su padre, algo dramático, diciéndole todo, de todos modos estaría muerto y no tendría que ver su expresión, algo que lo hiciera sentir culpable, algo que lo hiciera cuestionarse ¿ seria eso posible? Lo triste es que probablemente no...además no tenia papel ni lápiz. Se acerco un poco más miro por la baranda se dio cuenta que tenía miedo, no era capaz de hacer algo así, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el mirador, y comenzó a llorar, no quería morir, no quería acabar con su vida, peor tampoco quería seguir vivo por que se sentía tan miserable, sentía que no debía estar ahí pero no quería irse, cuando se decidió a mover de ahí fue a la ciudad y busco trabajo.

\- Shinji!- alguien le golpeo el brazo- ponte atento parece que ya quieren ordenar

\- lo siento ya voy- mejor lo dejaba ya , sacudió la cabeza se dispuso a trabajar- ya decidieron lo que van a pedir. Pregunto amablemente y prosiguió a anotar la orden.

Era miércoles, el peor día, ya estabas agotado pero aún faltaban dos días para el fin de semana, estaba muy cansado, no podía irse hasta que cerraran sobre las 10 y mañana tenía escuela temprano. Empujo la puerta trasera mientras medio arrastraba una pesaba bolsa de basura.

\- a ya bajale, hasta cuando vas a estar molesto

\- da igual, no estarás aquí para saberlo

\- aaa ya dije que lo siento,

-mmm

\- oye- se acerco y le dio un besito en la nariz

\- jijijiji

\- vez, sonriendo te ves más bonito

\- ajj no entiendo por que tienes que irte

\- ...por mi estúpido papá

\- tu papá me cae bien..

\- mmhhh - frunció el ceño -consiguió trabajo en el extranjero y mamá dice que es una gran oportunidad

\- nnn

\- pero yo estudiare mucho y seré piloto de jets entonces seras el esposo de un piloto de jets

\- pactado – dijo mordiéndose el pulgar hasta hacerlo sangrar y o extendió

\- Pactado, contesto – haciendo lo mismo

\- y como nos vamos a llamar, Familia Ikari

\- O familia Nagisa

\- Kaworu!! Ya nos vamos, termina de despedirte,

\- ¡NO puedo si me sigues interrumpiendo!

-¡ apurate!

\- ajj- se volteo a mirar a Shinji que había vuelto a su semblante triste, Se precipito sobre el y presiono sus labios juntos prolongadamente luego se fue corriendo.

En la escuela se sorprendieron cuando llego a inscribirse sólo, invento una historia donde su mamá se había vuelto a casar y el no lo soportaba así que vivía lejos y ella debía pagarle todo,, habían pasado a dos meses desde que huera cuando se decidió a retomar, aun se enorgullecía de esa decisión, era independiente, no tenia nadie que le obligara a ir, le quitaba tiempo para trabajar hacer dinero. Pero no era tonto, no quería ser mesero toda la vida, tal vez si se esforzaba podría ir a la universidad, tendría que armarse de valor y exigirle a su padre que la pagara, y para eso tenia.. que estudiar mucho.

Tokyo 3

\- Se ha declarado un estado de emergencia especial para hoy a las 12:30, a traves de los distritos Kanto Chubu, alrededor del área de tokai. Por favor refugiarse en su albergue asignado

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2 

Tokyo 3

\- Se ha declarado un estado de emergencia especial para hoy a las 12:30, a través de los distritos Kanto Chubu, alrededor del área de tokai. Por favor refugiarse en su albergue asignado

Apago la radio despertador, seguramente algún temblor, donde se encontraba ahora era una zona estable así que no tenia que preocuparse por posibles sismos. Se levanto para lavarse, tenia que ir a al supermercado, no era tan rentable como para tomarse la molestia, pero si había aprendido algo

en sus primero dos meses es que los fin de semana bien temprano van a supermercado los mujeres mayores con dinero que no gustan de achoclonarse con el resto de la gente, y te dan buen dinero porque le lleve los carros al auto o incluso a pie hasta la casa. Se puso su grandes pantalones su gran polerón, en un principio los compraba así pensando en ahorrar y en que ya crecería, luego se dio cuenta que eso lo hacia sentir seguro, protegido de la gente, para que no lo vieran....

Cuando entro al supermercado vio a dos hombre altos de negro que halaban con una de las cajera, cuando iba a recoger el oberol le pregunto a otro empaquetador

-¿problemas tan temprano?¿ Que paso ?

\- no lo se, pero si te preguntan tu no has visto nada- le contesto un tanto alterado

\- pero ..si no he visto nada- le contesto extrañado

\- exacto, no has visto nada, o mierda señalo para acá, maldita soplona. Hola señores¿ les puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Si, ¿te llamas tu Shinji?- le preguntaron. Escucho un suspiro al lado suyo, las tres personas ahí se giraron a verlo

\- aamm lo siento, prosigan

\- Si, ese es mi nombre

-¿ Shinji Ikari?- ¡puta madre!

\- No lo siento,

\- aa cielos amigo, yo ya pensaba que habías caído en el lado oscuro

\- lo volvieron a mirar

\- mejor me callo

\- entonces tu apellido es...?

\- Nagisa

\- ¿No conoces ningún Ikari?

\- no, lo siento

-....bien, gracias por su cooperación- Y se retiraron

\- Si Ana Franck hubiera vivido en tu ático- le dijo Shinji a chico a su lado con sorna

\- ya ya

\- Shinji!- el tipo pego un salto a su lado

\- eh?!

\- La jefa quiere hablar contigo- aaii no

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puta madre, puta madre, puuta madre!- iba pateando el aire de vuelta a su pieza. Tranquilo Shinji, no es todo, hay otro supermercados en la ciudad,- si pero no en tan buen barrio, ya, a sólo debo encontrar otra mujeres ancianas para llevarles su carros – exhalo aire tratando de calmarse, producto de los hombres que habían ido buscándolo en la mañana lo habían despedido- No debí levantarme esta mañana, el día no podría ser peor

\- Shinji Ikari- levanto la mirada. - Tenemos ordenes de encontrarlo-. Ahí estaban esos hombre otra vez

\- pero...ya les dije que mi apellido es Nagisa- Los hombres se acercaron le enseñaron una foto suya, era una copia de la que había presentado en su actual escuela, traía el pelo corto uniforme, quizá podrías hacerse el tonto y decir, oo el tipo se parece a mi, tal vez si me cortara el cabello

\- ok...- Dijo en cambio resignado-

\- Su padre lo solicita, debemos llevarlo

\- ajj esto no esta bien- dijo subiendo la escalera sintiéndose enfermo, los hombres le siguieron. Abrió la puerta y la dejo abierta para que entraran también, - ¿saben para que me quiere ?

\- no manejamos tal información, has tu equipaje

\- ¿equipaje?- dijo alarmado- aa ¿mi padre no esta aquí?

\- Debemos escoltarlo hasta Tokyo 3, no tomes más de lo estrictamente necesario

\- mmm- comenzó a recoger una poca cosas y ponerlas dentro de una mochila – ¿sera de ida vuelta?- preguntó

\- se le informara una vez allá- Ya mejore no pregunto más, mientras bajaba la escalera pensó en si podría salir corriendo...no creía, esto tipo se veían fortachones, bueno, si sólo quería verlo que de malo podía haber, ...nunca le había salido nada bueno de las visitas de su padre

\- Esperen. ¿Dijeron Tokyo 3? – pregunto una vez en el vehículo- pero esa zona esta en evacuación, lo escuche hoy pro la radio- Lo tipos giraron la cara y no le contestaron.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-El objeto no identificado sigue acercándose

-Tenemos contacto visual

-Lo transferiré al monitor principal

\- Han pasado 15 años

-Si, así es

\- Angeles

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó con un movimiento brusco - ah?

\- ¿es eso? - vio que uno de los grandulones temblaba al lado suyo y sostenía un arma

\- no, no dispares, recuerda las ordenes,

\- mientras no hagamos nada estaremos bien, si nos nota nos matara

\- debemos aterrizar- entonces miro hacia la puerta y lo vio, Varios aviones militares y luego- ah...!

\- están comenzando a atacar- Vio como el monstruo sacaba algo de un brazo atravesaba auno de los aviones produciendo que el helicóptero se sacudiera en el aire. El piloto movió una palanca y el helicóptero se fue hacia arriba evitando una humareda, y comenzó un descenso rápido, demasiado

\- ¡manten la calma!

\- ¡sacanos de aquí!

-El objetivo continua intacto. Continua dirigiéndose a tokyo3

-Las fuerzas aéreas no pueden detenerlo

-¡ Esto es la guerra!¡movilicen a todas las divisiones a las bases de Atsugi e Iruma!

\- ¡No retrocedan ! ¡Destruyan el objetivo a cualquier costo!

\- ¡retrocede! ¡retrocede!

\- Calmate, sólo llevanos a tierra a salvo- es oían unas explosiones. Fue un aterrizaje violento, pero apenas tocaron tierra alguien lo bajo del helicóptero- Ahí vienen los vehículos- Pero en otra dirección llego un auto chirriando los neumáticos en el concreto. Una mujer abrió la puerta

\- Sube! ¡ el va conmigo!- dijo con voz autoritaria. Sólo se subió apresuradamente vio como el monstruo gigante levantaba un pie

\- no va a pisar...- el auto retrocedió tan fuerte que se fue hacia delante, luego giro y acelero en dirección opuesta

\- ¡como!, ¡ eso fue un golpe directo!- un general golpeo el puño con la mesa haciendo saltar las colillas de cigarro

\- el batallón de tanques fue destruido. Los misiles la artillería no tienen efecto...

\- ¡es inútil!¡ no llegaremos a ninguna parte con armas tan débiles!

\- ..entendido, Lo haremos como teníamos planeado en un principio

\- ¿que?,¡ no puede ser!- La mujer estaba reclinada mirando a lo lejos con unos binoculares- ¡van a lanzar una mina N2! ¡ agachate! - luego se le tiro encima aplastándolo contra el asiento. El vehículo por la onda explosiva, pero cuando se hubo detenido lo único que le importa fue quitarse ese peso de encima, se revolvió y salio de debajo de la mujer y se arrastro tan rápido que rallaba en la histeria hacia fuera del auto y trato de calmar su respiración

\- ¿ estas bien?- dijo ella mirándole preocupada

\- ahh..?- calmate calmate calmate- si.. sólo..tengo tierra en la boca

\- bien, asustado supongo primera explosión eh? - pregunto con tono risueño

\- ..muchas gracias...emm

\- puedes llamarme Misato

\- encantado de conocerte – dijo educadamente

\- igualmente Shinji

-¿estado del objetivo?

No podemos verlo por el efecto de la onda explosiva

-Fue una explosión inmensa, debe haberlo destruido

Sensores en linea

\- ¡ Reacción de energía en el centro de la explosión!

-¡¿que?!

Imagen visual restaurada

\- ooh!

\- ese era nuestro az bajo la manga...

\- increíble....

-¡maldito monstruo!

\- Seguro, no te preocupes. Protegerlo es mi máxima prioridad. Preparen un tren para nosotros, una sin escala por favor. Si, asumo toda la responsabilidad a que fue mi idea irlo a buscar, adiós- corto el celular

\- amm, esta bien que haya eso esto -le pregunto de pronto refiriéndose a una baterías que había robado para echar a andar el autoritaria

\- um? Tranquilo, esta bien, era una emergencia, además aunque no lo parezca so una oficial de rango asi que esta bien

\- eso no parece una buena excusa

-¡que aburrido! Te ves demasiado tranquilo a pesar de tu linda cara- se revolvió incomodo en el asiento

\- oh! Te avergüenzan los cumplidos- el sólo miro hacia otro lado, si ella supiera

\- perdón, es natural por que todavía eres un niño- si niñez había quedado atras hacia a mucho y no por que quisiera. La miro, de nuevo, desearía ser como ella, vivaz y alegre

\- tu eres muy infantil para tu edad ¿sabias?- dijo algo frustrado. ella alzo una ceja, y un segundo después el auto se sacudía de un lado a otro

\- aahhh! - mejor se guardaba sus comentarios la siguiente vez

La puerta se esta cerrando, atención por favor, el tren esta a punto de partir.

Vio como se cerraba una tecnológica compuerta, era como las del metro pero mucho más pesada y tenia un logo escrito en ella.

-¿ la organización especial NERV?

\- Si, una organización especial relacionada directamente con las naciones unidas

-¿ mi padre pertenece a ella?

\- bueno..si, ¿sabes a que se dedica?- giro la cara y se mordió un poco los labios tratando de recordar

\- mi antiguo tutor me dijo que era un trabajo importante para proteger a la raza humana- Sabia que su papá hacia algún trabajo importante,hacia a hacia tanto que despreciaba la idea que no pensaba que fuera realmente cierto, recordaba las últimas veces que vio a su padre

-¿ que es esto? ¡¿alguna clase de etapa de la rebeldía?!, no voy a permitir que te conviertas en un gamberro que se diría si el hijo de Gendo Ikari anda por ahí de maleante, tu madre estaría avergonzada, ¡ ya no eres un niño!

Cerro los ojos para evitar los malos recuerdos. Sabia que no tendría que haber venido, sabia que no iba a ir bien, no entendía por que demonios su padre lo llamaba a su trabajo, las cosas terminarían aun peor

\- Usted es ahora el comandante de esta operación, veremos como la maneja-

\- entendido-

\- Ikari, considerando nuestro armamento disponible, debo admitir que no tenemos ninguna manera efectiva para acabar con el objetivo

-¿ está seguro que puede derrotarlo?

\- Por eso es que NERV existe- contesto acomodándose las gafas y demostrando mucha confianza

\- esperamos mucho de usted

El objetivo sigue inmóvil

El porcentaje actual de intercepcion objetiva es de 7.5%

\- Las tropas de las naciones unidas no pueden hacer nada ¿qué harás?

\- activare la unidad 01

\- pero no tenemos piloto

\- no te preocupes, un nuevo piloto de respaldo esta por llegar

\- ¿vamos a lugar donde esta mi padre? - pregunto nervioso

\- si, allá vamos- se quedo mirando un punto fijo y comenzó a sentirse angustiado, recordando tantas cosas, el golpeado, el solo, el sólo necesitando apoyo, el huyendo. Por cierto tu padre te dio una tarjeta de identificación- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

\- ..te equivocas no he visto a mi padre

\- ah?, pero de seguro los que fueron por ti te entregaron algo – mm pensándolo recordaba que le habían entregado un estuche de cuero, pero estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera lo había abierto. Comenzó a hurgar su mochila encontró finalmente una hoja algo arrugada, tachada en la mayoría de las partes, y con una tarjeta pegaba a ella, se la entregó

\- ¿sera esto?

\- gracias- la miro un momento- entonces, lee esto- dijo extendiéndole un libro

\- NERV?- es sobre el trabajo de mi padre ¿ hay algo que yo deba saber?- ahh no me sorprende, ates nunca me escribía a menos que necesitara algo de mi ..

\- ya veo, lo consideras un cliente difícil,yo siento lo mismo- o no tienes idea. Se abrió el ascensor frente a ellos y por ella asomo una rubia y alta mujer- ho-hola Ritsuko

-¿que esta haciendo capitán Katsuragi? Estamos escasos de personal y tiempo

\- lo siento- pregunto haciendo un gesto mono, probablemente el alguna vez fue mono también

\- mmhh- suspiro- ¿ el es el niño?- pregunto mirándole a él

\- Si, de acuerdo al reporte de Marduk él es "el tercer niño"- por que hablaban de él como si no estuviera ahi, además de que iba todo esto, ¿tercer niño? Acaso..tal vez u padre tenia otro hijos y de eso se trataba esto- Encantada de conocerte

\- eh! Igualmente

\- se parece mucho a su padre, ninguno de los dos es sociable

\- Bueno te dejare a ti el resto- Ikari se subió a un plataforma comenzó a descender

\- ..sera su primer encuentro en 3 años- dijo pensativo una vez el comandante hubo desparecido

-subcomandante el objetivo ha vuelto a moverse

\- muy bien, a sus puestos de combate

\- uh! Se ha oscurecido- lo habían medido en un compartimento y habían cerrado al puerta- ah!- cuando la luz se encendió -una cara...un robot gigante- se parecía a la cosa que había visto cuando estaba en el helicóptero, tomo el manual que le había dado Misato comenzó a ojearlo

-no lo encontraras en el manual, este es el EVANGELION, esta es la unidad 01, construida en secreto, Es la última carta de la humanidad

-¿ es parte del trabajo de mi padre?

\- ¡así es!- escucho una voz por un alto parlante

\- eh?- levanto la vista y muy arriba en una plataforma estaba su padre

\- ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no es así?-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

\- ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no es así?-

Se le atasco la respiración su corazón se acelero de manera que le parecía imposible, con él allá arriba, mirandole, se sentía aun más pequeño, si fuera físicamente posible juraría que se había encogido

\- padre..- susurro. No fue capaz de seguir mirándole, bajo su cabeza y miro hacia un lado mordiéndose el labio

En la pantalla podía ver la imagen se Shinji varios números cambiando a cada milisegundo, bien, se registraba alterado. Sonrío para si. El miedo era sinónimo de respeto

\- ¡muevanse!

\- ¡la unidad 00 esta congelada!....¿esta pensando activar la unidad 01?!- grito Misato

\- No tenemos opción- escucho que decía la doctora Ritsuko

\- pero..Rei no puede Pilotear, ¡no tenemos pilotos!

\- acaba de llegar uno- respondió con tranquilidad- El ceño de Misato se contrajo

-¿ hablas en serio?

\- Shinji Ikari-

\- si?- levanto su vista del suelo

\- tu lo pilotearás- quedo completamente sorprendido

\- Pero a Rei Ayanami le tomó 7 meses sincronizarse con el EVA, él acaba de llegar, ¡es imposible!

\- basta con que tome asiento, no esperamos más

\- pero.

\- no tenemos más opciones- Mientras tanto el empezaba a sentirse cada vez peor, primero triste, angustiado, luego furioso

\- padre ¿ por qué me has llamado?

\- exactamente por lo que tu piensas

\- ¡¿quieres decir que debo subirme a esto y pelear contra ese monstruo que vi?!- preguntó sintiéndose cada vez más iracundo

\- así es- contestó con tranquilidad

-¡¿ pero qu?!¡¿por que me dices esto ahora?!¡¿pensé que no me necesitabas?!- grito

\- sólo te llame por que te necesito ahora- dijo sin alterarse. Como lo imagino, siempre era así, bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿ por qué yo?

\- por que nadie más puede

\- ¡no puedo hacerlo! ¡ nunca lo he visto ni he oído hablar de él! ¿ como podría yo?

\- recibirás instrucciones

\- no... ¡no puedo! ¡ es imposible!- se sentía acorralado, esa sensación de sofoco que lo asaltaba aun aveces, lo mismo que sintió cuando..

-¡si vas a hacerlo deja de perder el tiempo,!¡Si no puedes largate!- abrió los ojos, claro.. como siempre, cuando las cosas no eran como su padre quería era echado a un lado. No sabia por donde irse, ya se había avergonzado suficiente volvería a su vida y seguirla fingiendo que no tenía un padre, miro a Misato en busca de ayuda

-sube.- ¿ ella también?

\- de ninguna manera, después de llegar hasta aquí, es ridículo- dijo mirando al suelo. Ella se agacho frente a él buscando su mirada

\- Shinji ¿ por que viniste?- Giro su vista indignado, no vine, fueron por mi, debí haber corrido en la escalera – No escapes de tu padre, pero aun de ti mismo- eso le llego, le llego profundo, llevaba mucho tiempo huyendo de todo, quien se creía ella para obligarle a enfrentar, el no quería enfrentar

\- ¡no puedo hacerlo!

-Fuyutsuki!

\- si?

\- despierta a Rei, el nuevo piloto resulto ser un inútil

\- pero comandante ¿podemos contar con ella?

\- no esta muerta- Podían escuchar todo el intercambio

\- Bien entonces, reconfiguren la maquina para Rei- Escucho que daba ordenes la doctora Ritsuko, luego ambas, ella y Misato salieron caminando del puente dejándolo ahí

Tal como lo pensé, soy innecesario

Derrepente sentía ganas de llorar, peor no lloraría ahí, no enfrente de esa gente, no enfrente de su padre, el ya no lloraría, ni una lágrima por él.

Trajeron una camilla con una chica herida, no pida ser, no podían pretender que ella lo hiciera estaba herida, vio como la chica se levantaba, estaba muy herida temblaba, ella tenia mil veces más valor que él, no podía dejarla. Además el les demostraría, ya verían no huyas, no huyas, no huyas

\- Lo haré – dijo con determinación

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Shinji!

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Se sentó en la cama. Todo era blanco

\- Un hospital...- se dejo caer de espalda otra vez, y ahí se quedo. Y trato de apartar de su mente su última visita a un hospital.

\- Siempre he dicho que el aire acondicionado es el gran legado de la humanidad ¡ un éxito científico!- Iban en una de las camionetas equipadas de NERV, había estad en reconocimiento de terreno. Había quedado un gran desastre luego del ataque

\- Shinji ha recobrado el conocimiento- dijo Ritsuko cortando el teléfono

-...¿cómo esta?

\- No hay heridas externas, su memoria esta algo confundida

\- no puede ser..¿contaminación mental?

\- no es nada de que preocuparse

\- ya veo...- contesto aliviada- Es así por que todo fue muy repentino

\- no me sorprende, una carga muy fuerte fue impuesta en sus nervios craneales

\- te referirás a su corazón

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿ Está bien que vivan separados?

Para Ikari y su hijo es natural no tener contacto

Si existiera algo inusual seria que vivieran juntos

-¿solo?

\- Si, su habitación esta en el bloque 6, en esa dirección ¿algún problema?

\- no.- contesto con voz tenue, después de todo estaba acostumbrado, era independiente, ..bueno aquí le pagarían los gastos, pero ...en fin. Resignación.

-¿estás contento con eso Shinji?

\- prefiero estar sólo, es así en todas partes- contesto con una sonrisa, realmente no le molestaba. Misato lo miro fijamente

Y ahí estaba, en el auto camino al departamento de Misato, que al parecer no podía concebir que alguien tan sensible como él estuviera sólo

\- esta noche lo pasaremos increíble

-Misato Katsurgi- no es una mala persona, aquí estaré seguro, se convenció a si mismo mientras se hundía en la tina. Cuando me baño es cuando más malos pensamientos vienen a mi mente..- mi Padre-

\- ¡Shinji!

-¿si?

\- ¿te gustaría cortarte el cabello?- su cabello, cierto, lo traía largo, demasiado largo, la primeras veces luego de que huyo fue a cortárselo, ahora lo hacia muy de vez en cuando y lo mantenía largo, no le gustaba pero era más barato, ya que así no tenia que cortarlo tan seguido, además le ayudaba a hacer creer que era mayor, para los trabajos, no aceptaban meseros de 14 años- encontré una foto tuya, te vez adorable- exactamente ese había sido el problema

\- cortarme el cabello estaría bien

\- ¡bien! Iremos mañana - escucho sus pasos alejarse. Siguió pensando, al menos le habían traído sus cosas, no eran muchas, sólo sumaban tres cajas un bolso, considerando que era todo lo que tenia, pero era lo que el había construido, las señas de su progreso personal. En fin ya estaba matriculado en una escuela y...

\- ¿por que sigo aquí?- suspiro desanimado.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Misato, ya es de día – vio como un bulto se revolvía bajo las mantas

\- mmm estuve trabajando toda la noche hasta hace poco , no tengo que ir a la oficina hasta la tarde, así que por favor dejame dormir- dijo todo esto sin asomarse ni un poco

\- bien..

\- aap por favor saca la basura

-ok

-¿te acostumbraste al colegio?

-si

\- bien, cuidate – saco la basura y se fue,¿ que si se había acostumbrad? No era muy difícil, sólo hacia lo que en la otra escuela, ignoraba a todos, el primer día llamo la atención por el cabello, es tarde Misato lo llevo a cortarlo así que el segundo día también llamo la atención. No le gustaba eso, nunca le había gustado, no a menos desde que recordaba, siempre había sido tranquilo, peor al parecer eso no bastaba para mantenerte lejos de los problemas, ya lo había constatado en el pasado y ahora lo reafirmaba, un chico lo había acorralado en el baño para advertirle que ni mirara a su novia que ve a saber tu que chica era por que él ni idea, por suerte entraron otros dos muchachos y se lo espantaron, les dio las gracias y algo nervioso se largo de ahí, así que no sabia sus nombres.

Mi padre no esta aquí, entonces...¿por qué sigo piloteando esta cosa?

...Me golpearon, lo recuerdo.. .Estaba teniendo malos momentos, ahora veía flashes de lo que fue 2 años atrás

-Shinji, ya es hora ¿estás listo?- se sobresalto, no era momento para pensar en eso, nunca lo era para pensar en cosas desagradable.

\- muy bien

\- ¡despegue!

\- ¡mira! Lo vencieron- Kenosuke había insistido en que salieran que podría morir sin ver la pelea y blablabla. Vieron como la cosa gigante...la cosa gigante mala tomaba al Robot de una pierna y lo lanzaba lejos

\- ¡mierda viene hacia aca!

\- aaaaaa!- ni en estos momento Kenosuke tiraba la cámara. El robot callo peligrosamente cerca de ellos, de verdad a punto de aplastarlos. El monstruo se acerco, se preparaba para atacar de nuevo, el robot trató de contenerlo a fuerza bruta

-¿por qué no esta peleando?

\- por que estamos aquí no puede moverse libremente- De pronto el Robot expulso algo y la voz de una mujer les ordenó entrar, esperaban encontrarse a la mujer- ¿el transferido?- El chico estaba sentado un poco más adelante y ni siquiera volteo a mirarlos

¡Problemas en el sistema nervioso!

E por que han entrado cuerpo extraños

Escuchaban como en un altavoz. El chico maniobro y tiro al monstruo lejos

¡Ahora! ¡retirate! -

Usa la ruta de escape n°34. Pero El chico no se movía, tenía la cabeza baja por un momento temio que estuviera inconsciente

-¡Transferido! Dijo que te retires...¡transferido!¡ ve al lado este de la montaña!- escucho que murmuraba algo- ¿que?

\- no huyas no huyas no – vio como movía unos controles

|Cuchillo progresivo activado!

¡Shinji obedece mis ordenes, retirate!

\- aaaaaaaaaaa!!! - el robot comenzó a moverse de manera brusca y los hizo caer. SE encendió una luz roja y todo fue muy confuso, el chico seguía gritando. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que había ganado, y que había roto en llanto.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Ya pasaron 3 días – dijo echado en la mesa

\- ¿desde que nos castigaron?- pregunto Kenosuke sin despegarse de su computadora

\- desde que él no viene a clases quiero decir

-¿quien?- sin dejar de teclear

\- el transferido, imbécil

\- ¿te preocupa?- dijo mirando a Touji por primera vez

\- no es que me preocupe- contesto avergonzado

\- aaj no seas tarado, por que no vas le dices lo que quieres decirle, si hubiera ido antes te hubieras ahorrado al agonía de estos 3 días, ten- dijo extendiéndole un papel- esta es su dirección, ve y deja de atormentarte

Din Don

Estaban tocando el timbre, aaaii no quería levantarse, no se suponía que nadie viniera, había aprovechado que Misato no estaba, no bebía desde que había llegado a Tokyo 3 y realmente le había estado haciendo falta. Todo esto de los ángeles lo tenía mal, en un principio creyó que podría sentirse útil, pero ahora no sentía más que un embarazo ficticio peor en la garganta y

Din Don

Seria mejor que atendiera pronto, se enjuago al boca por si era alguien importante

\- Si? Ah!- SE sorprendido de verlo ahí

\- HOLA! - dijo el chico muy tieso- amm soy, Suzuhara Touji, de tu clase

\- lo se..- dijo algo cohibido

\- bien, yoo yo quería decir... a no se yo, tu, tu eres sensible ajj me estoy haciendo un enredo, no se supone que diga cosas amables, pero tu...tu pareces huraño en la escuela, con los polerones anchos y el cabello largo sin hablar con nadie, pero, pero creo que eres agradable, y simpático sólo, tímido, y que no te gusta estar sólo – todo eso lo había dicho mirando el suelo y con voz queda- así que vengo a promocionarte mi amistad- levanto la vista finalmente más alentado- es al dos por uno, Kenosuke y yo en un mismo paquete, se que el no es la gran cosa pero viene de gratis

\- ajajaja- más alentado aun por haber logrado una risa continuo

\- bien, podríamos comer juntos en los almuerzos juntarnos a jugar vídeos, muy de vez en cuando estudiar, tener amigos evitaría que se te envalentonen matones como el del otro día y si no yo me lo espanto, podemos jugar a la pelota y espiar a las chicas- continuaba enumerando con los dedos

\- ¿hola?- se volteo- ¿Un amigo Shinji?- Misato apareció por el pasillo del edificio

\- aa?¡? si, es Touji

\- o bien, es el primer amigo que viene, quieres pasar, traje comida- dijo Misato enseñando las bolsas, Touji sólo asintió y entro tras Misato. Shinji le acerco unas pantuflas

\- amm sabes, también puedo venir a buscarte en las mañanas, ya sabes los amigos también hacen eso- el notando como el chico miraba a Misato caminar no pudo más que romper en una carcajada. Talvez no estaría tan mal después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A
> 
> En ese primero capitulo algo de lo que ha sido de Shinji desde que se escapo, esta historia en un principio viene de fragmentos de anime, cosas mi cosecha y una serie de falsh back que dan señas de como vivía Shinji antes de huir, ( también dan señales de que lo motivo a hacerlo)
> 
> Esta historia empieza suave pero esta tomando vuelo, esta vez es un KaworuxShinji, en general no me gustan lasa parejas "tipicas" o sea, ToujixShinji naahh!. Pero Kaworu encajaba perfecto para esta historia así que lo deje así n.n ( parecen que me gustan las parejas con diferencia de edad, como KajixShinji, tengo un HarryxNarcisa y tengo una de spiderman con un hombre mayor xD). Tardara un poco en aparecer, pero llegara.
> 
> Leanla, de verdad que creo que esta buena ( la sugerencia viene de muy cerca xD pero no se lo pierdan). Otra cosa, me jode el limite de caracteres para el resumen de la historia, te cortan la inspiración, una que se preocupa preparando algo para atraer el interés de los lectores y después te toca cortarlo para que quepa en la cagada de espacio que te dejan !!, ufff y termina quedando una cosa pequeña que no apasiona a nadie, en fin, aquí les dejo el resumen que yo quería poner:
> 
> Si hay una cosa más terrible que una situación difícil, es ser completamente consciente de ella, cuando niño no importaba, ahora...ahora dolía.
> 
> Decían por ahí que los hubiera no existen, y tenían tanta razón en promulgar algo así, los hubiera apestan, los hubiera duelen por que uno nunca piensa en hubiera a menos que algo te tuviera insatisfecho en tu es
> 
> \- ¡Y mira en el estado en el que llegaste! ¡¿ andas por ahí de gamberro metiéndote en peleas?! ¡no soportare esta clase de comportamiento! ¡ya no eres un niño para...-
> 
> //// Shinji huyo de casa tratando de olvidarse de su pasado, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, y 2 años después deberá volver para enfrentarse a sus temores
> 
> Proximo capitulo: Llegada a Tokyo 3


End file.
